Blizzard
by april060917
Summary: Mike and Connie work late at the office one night.He offers to drive her home but they get caught in a blizzard. They stop at Mike's House and she ends up staying for a couple days. M/C! Read,review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

An M/C story. Mike and Connie work late one night at the office. As Mike is driving her home, a blizzard starts. It's too dangerous to keep going so they stop at his place and some things become very clear. Inspired by the Blizzard of 2009. Have fun…..

* * *

The bitter wind whips her face as they close they rush inside to avoid the cold. Her cheeks are pink and flushed from the snow. She shivers a bit as they take their coats and scarves off. Mike turns on the light and hangs up their things while she takes a look around.

Nice place she comments

Thanks. Come in. Sit down. Get comfortable. You want some coffee?

Sure. She curls up on the couch and flickers on the TV. He comes back with two mugs of coffee and sits next to her.

How long is this supposes to last?

I don't know. It looks like it could be awhile. He covers them both with a blanket. The news announces a blizzard warring for the next two days.

Looks like I'm staying here for awhile. I hope you don't mind if I stay on the couch…

No, I'll take the couch. You can have my bed.

No Mike…

Well we can't both stay on the couch. You're the guest. I insist. He gives her a smile that melts her all the way through. How could she say no?

Okay. Fine. You win.

They watch TV for awhile. After some time, her head ends up on his lap. Around midnight, he realizes she fell asleep. She looks so peaceful. Beautiful. He carried her to his bed and covers her with his comforter. He can't resist the urge to kiss her. He's careful not to wake her up as he creeps out, leaving the door open a crack.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the delay. It took me forever to get this right and I just posted most of the story in this one chapter rather than break it up into different chapters. Anyways, read and enjoy the very long chapter. Read, review, and enjoy. As always characters are property of NBC and Dick wolf. I own nothing except the idea of the story.

* * *

The next morning, Connie wakes up in an unfamiliar yet comfortable place. The sunlight plays on her eyelids. She smiles as she remembers last night. Another late night at the office. The snowstorm. Mike's apartment. Coffee. His shoulder. His hands. Mike carrying her to bed. His kiss. Memories in her subconcious. So she was in Mike's bed. Did he sleep with her? No. The rest of the bed was undisturbed and she was still wearing yesterday's clothes. She got up and headed for the bathroom. She needed a shower. Last night, Mike laid out some things she could borrow, towels and such. As she was getting dressed, she realized her blouse had a huge stain. So she borrowed one of Mike's shirts. The smell of pancakes wafted into the bedroom. She wandered into the kitchen. Mike was standing in front of the stove making pancakes. She smiled as she poured herself a cup of coffee.  
_Morning.  
__Good morning__. How'd you sleep?  
Good. Your bed is surprisingly comfortable._ She hands him a cup of coffee. He takes it and gives her a curious look.  
_Oh. I borrowed a shirt. Mine had a stain. I hope you don't mind.  
No, not at all. It looks better on you than it ever did on me._  
She wore it open with a black tank top and tied to the side.  
_It was a bit big,_ she says sheepishly. He smiles and hands her a plate with pancakes. They eat breakfast with minimal conversation. After breakfast he says_, Well since the snow shows no signs of stopping, we might as well get some work done.  
Sure. I need to do some final prep for the Kessler trial on Monday.  
Who knows? You could get lucky. It could snow until Monday.  
Not likely._ Within minutes, they turned the living room into a mini office. Connie transitions from her laptop to a stack of files. Mike works solely from technology. Whenever he needs some sort of paper, she reads off the information for him. He's so dependent on her. An IPod is plugged in for background noise. They work with necessary conversation for a couple hours. Finally, Connie gets up to stretch and look out the window. Michael looks up from his laptop and says sarcastically, _Giving up already?_

_No. I'm going stiff. Just stretching. And I'm starving._

_What time is it?_

_One._

_Really? _

_Yeah. We've been working for awhile._

_Now that I think about it I'm hungry too. I'll go make us some sandwiches._

He gets up and heads for the kitchen. He returns with two sandwiches and two mugs tea. Connie tided up the couches and found a movie on TV. They sit down to watch, while eating lunch. Somehow, they end up snuggled very close together during the movie.

_Looks like the storm might not let up for awhile_, she comments.  
T_hat might not be such a bad thing, _he replies quietly.  
_Why, may I ask?_ She says suspiciously. If she didn't know better he almost sounded hopeful. Optimistic even, which is out of character for him. He mutters something about bad weather. But his words get her thinking. He's not such a bad person. At first, he annoyed the hell out of her. She'd never met such an arrogant man in her life. Everything had to be according to his standards. He smashed egos with Jack, which in turn resulted in constant arguments. They put her in the middle as the referee. She'd finally managed to put a stop to it two years ago. But as she got to know him, he'd become more like a close, cherished friend. She never paid attention to him outside of work. After Marcus, she'd sworn off coworkers romantically. But Mike was different. And yet he was the same. But Mike's character wasn't anything like Marcus. Marcus was an egoistic, self centered pig everywhere. Michael was only self centered in court. His only goal was to win the case. Same as Marcus. The difference being Marcus did whatever he had to do to win, including murder. Michael drew a clear line at criminal activity. He'd never stoup down that low. Michael was different; therefore the standards should be different. They were both rather wrapped up in the moment. As she snuggled up to him, he put his arm around her. After awhile he said, _Can I tell you something?_  
_Sure._ She sits up and pusher a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He fidgets nervously and says _I sort of planned this?  
The snowstorm?_ She asks.  
_No, the weekend. I didn't know about the weather but it was certainly a convenient delay. I think it's time I was honest with you, Connie._ He takes a deep breath. Their eyes met and suddenly she finds it hard to breath. His ocean blue eyes have a hint of warmth to them as they met her brown ones. _Connie Rubirosa__, you're a very special person. I knew that since the moment I met you. Over the past years, I've come to care about you a great deal. Like I've never cared about anyone before._ _I think I love you. _The oxygen in the air doesn't seem enough for the both of them to breath. He gently strokes her face. She doesn't know quite how to react to his words. She's imagined this moment so many times. And for once, she gives in to her heart, not her mind. By his face, she can see the pure honesty in his face and voice. She let go of everything and gave herself completely to him. He caressed her face and his lips met hers. An explosion of emotion that surprised them both. Passion, desire, an intense urgency. Everything disappeared when he saw her. She was his everything. He couldn't quite believe what was happening. She was so desperately beautiful.  
Suddenly, a strong wave of de ja vo hit her. A flood of memories. Marcus. What the hell was she doing? She pulls away abruptly and walks away, hiding her face from him.

_What's wrong?_ He asks. He follows her and stands behind her. As his fingers touch her arm, she flinches and pulls away.  
_Connie?_ he asks, worry lacing his voice. He looks troubled and concerned. She turns to face him, without meeting his eyes.

_I'm sorry, I can't do this._  
_Can't do what? Admit that you feel the same way I do? We didn't do anything._  
_No, Mike this can't happen. This is all wrong._ She turns away from him. _I... I have to go._  
_Where? It's freezing._ She grabs her coat and scarf but he manages to grab her arm._ We need to talk._  
_There's nothing to talk about. I'm sorry I let this go on for so long._ With tears in eyes, she runs from the room and locks herself in Mike's bedroom. He goes after her and knocks on the door.

_Connie?_

No answer

_Connie? Can you please open the door?_

He stays by the door for a couple minutes. Finally she mumbles, _It's locked._  
He turns the knob and opens the door. _Lock's broken,_ he says quietly. She's curled up on the top right side, her back facing away from the door. He goes in and sits next to her.

He takes a deep breath and says, _When we started working together, I found you to be a valuable companion. Someone I could rely on for everything. Compassionate, loyal, kind, smart, thoughtful, and beautiful. I knew you were far too good for me and I knew I didn't have a chance with you but I wanted one. Best of all you put up with me and all of my reckless occasionally suicidal ideas_.  
She smiled a bit as he continued. _You mean everything to me Connie. And I'd hate to lose you.  
_She sits up and starts to tear up at his words_. What I'm trying to say is, I love you Connie. You mean the world to me. And... I'd like us to work out. But you're friendship is also very important to me. So it's up to you but I thought you should know the truth._ Tears stream down her face. He can't stand to see her cry.  
_Connie,_ he says softly. _Tell me. Please._  
_It's not that easy Mike. I love you too._ She can't contain the flow of tears but she has to tell him the truth_. I really do. But I can't get involved with you. Not after Marcus._

_Is that what this is about? Marcus?  
When I got involved with him, I compromised my values. I became the woman I always swore not to be. I didn't want to be labeled as that kind of woman. The kind that sleeps with the boss to get to the top. But I let myself get carried away. I can't do that again._  
_Marcus is a selfish vindictive bastard who wanted what he wanted and used you to get it. He never really cared about you. He took advantage of your vulnerability. And I know you're not like that._ He looks into her sad brown eyes. _And I'm nothing like Marcus. I'd never hurt you.  
It's not just that. People won't be happy about our relationship._  
_We can separate our work and social lives. And this isn't about their happiness. This is about you and me. Our happiness._ He holds her hand. When she looks at him, she knows exactly what to say. Or rather what to do. She loves him and she can't ignore her true feelings anymore. He's right. Who cares what the rest of the world thinks or says? She kisses him and gives into him. He kisses her back and his kiss subsides her. Hands are everywhere and the world fades. Suddenly clothes seem to be a burden. So many buttons and zippers. Too fast but not fast enough. Reality hits and she's never been happier.


	3. Chapter 3

Fast-forward Two Years

Michael wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her. She drops the folders, puts an arm around his neck, and kisses him back. The door opens and they jump apart. Jack walks in and glares at them. She looks away guiltily but she's so happy she doesn't really care what anyone thinks anymore.  
_Everyone knows about you two just to bring you up to date on the office gossip._  
Connie bits her lip to hold back a smile. Mike pretends to be deeply engrossed in a file.  
_Just keep it out of the office_, he finishes as he goes into his office. She lets a laugh as Jack disappears.  
What? He asks, slightly confused.  
Do you know how many times that's happened this week?  
Mike smiles and says, _Not enough._ He kisses her and they get caught up again. Jack's office door swings open and he yells, _Out of the office!_  
They break apart and burst out laughing. His eyes sparkle, insinuating he has an idea.  
_In that case,_ he says loudly_, we're taking a long lunch_. Connie bursts out laughing and before Jack can protests, they're off, laughing as they make a run for the elevator. In the elevator, Mike stops in between kisses.  
_What?_ She says. Her face is pink and flushed her eyes all sparkly.  
_Remember the blizzard. Aren't you glad you said yes?  
Yes, _she says with a smile as she kisses him, all her love in the moment.


End file.
